Do you want to build a snowman?
by InkPaintLove
Summary: /Astoria waited, for two, five, ten, twenty minutes, she couldn't really say. And then with heavy feet and a heavier heart, she walked away from Daphne's door for the last time. That's fine. If she wanted to shut her out for the rest of her life, Astoria wouldn't bug her any more. / AU Harry Potter Oneshot Songfic based off of "Do you want to build a snowman" from Frozen!.


AN: Hello! It's warm outside today (actually 80+ degrees!) and so of course to celebrate I decided to make a songish fic to Frozen for Harry Potter. Perfect logic, I know. Anyway, this is an AU story of where Daphne persuaded McGonagall to let her stay and fight at the final battle on the good side. And such, this fic was born. This was unbeta'd, but I did have my sister proofread this. Also, the last two lines in italics were inspired by an audio post I heard on Tumblr, where someone poses as Elsa and sings "Yes I want to build a snowman... It doesn't have to be a snowman." Hope you enjoy! Please R&R :) -Lorinda

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Or Harry Potter. I'm making no profit from this.

* * *

The door was locked, physically and magically, Astoria knew. The door was closed- like it had been every day since that fateful day at Hogwarts. It was summer then, and now it's winter, and the door is still closed.

Astoria looked down at the plush white carpet, searching her soul for words to persuade Daphne to come out. A look out the bay window across from Daph's room reveals a treasure trove of snowflakes falling onto the lawn of their manor. A memory pops into Astoria's head, of days long ago, before Voldemort returned, before Hogwarts, before they were anything but Daphne and Astoria, sisters and the best of friends.

_"__Daph, look!" Astoria stepped back proudly to reveal her snowman, a stout little thing almost as tall as the six year old. Daphne looked out from behind the chunk of snow, where she was supposed to be creating a snowman. Although, to Astoria, it didn't look like a snowman. Just a pile of snow. "That's great, Ria!" Daphne returned to her snow pile, which still looked like just a pile. After a few more minutes of silence, with Astoria building a snow fort in one of the many drifts that were up against the manor, Daphne looked to Astoria and asked, "Does it have to be a snowman?" _

_Astoria pondered this for a moment, wanting to say that the contest was a __snowman__ building contest. But she knew of her sister's artistic nature, that her sister liked to color outside the lines. "No, it doesn't have to be a snowman." Daphne's face lit up, and she disappeared behind the pile of snow. Astoria, excited to see what her sister would make, concentrated on her snow fort. _

_Two tunnels and one room later, Astoria climbed out of her snow manor. And was shocked to be greeted by a life sized unicorn. _

_"__Tada!" Daphne exclaimed proudly, stepping back to show her little sister. "I named it Astoriana. She's beautiful, just like you." Astoria, astonished and eyes brimming with happy tears, tackled her sister in a hug and sent them both flying to the ground in a fit of shrieks and snowflakes falling for the second time. _

As she reemerged from her memory, Astoria knew what she had to do. Conjuring up her Patronus, she whispered words to the silver being, and watched as it slipped under the crack of Daphne's door. She hoped to Merlin it worked- their parents were dead, killed by Death Eaters for the girls 'betraying' Slytherin and fighting for Harry Potter. Daphne was the only one she had left, and she couldn't keep on talking to the pictures on the walls for the rest of her life.

* * *

Daphne lay on the blue comforter of her bed, watching her breath come out in puffs. She probably shouldn't have her window open, what with it snowing and all, but she'd wake up from her dreams every time remembering the burning of the Cruciatus, the burning of Fenrir's claws, and the cold was what helped to bring her back.

The irony of the fact she had been known around Hogwarts as the Ice Queen did not escape her.

Hearing a shuffling outside her door, she let out a sigh. It was Astoria, coming to give her daily speech about of how she should come out and that Astoria needed her. That's what hurt the worse- she knew Astoria needed her. And she needed Astoria. But she couldn't stand the idea of her sister, her pretty little sister, seeing her covered in scars. She couldn't stand the idea of leaving her room and not being able to control what was going on. At least in her room, she could rearrange or change the colors and control what she was doing.

But the speech she was waiting for never came. Instead, Astoria's Patronus, an arctic fox, came into her room from under her door. It floated to the edge of her bed, where it sat down and tilted its head. Astoria's words came pouring out of the silver being's mouth.

_"__Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

* * *

Astoria waited with baited breath as she heard her words on the other side of the door, and then, nothing. Not a sound was heard. Astoria waited, for two, five, ten, twenty minutes, she couldn't really say. And then with heavy feet and a heavier heart, she walked away from Daphne's door for the last time. That's fine. If she wanted to shut her out for the rest of her life, Astoria wouldn't bug her any more.

She was at the end of the hall when the silver clouded leopard appeared in front of her. It opened it's mouth, and Daphne's voice, Daphne's sweet, sweet voice, poured out of it.

_"__Yes I want to build a snowman." _

And from behind her, Astoria heard her sister's door click. Turning around, she saw her sister, her beautiful sister even though she was scarred, standing outside her door. Daphne, wrapped in a deep blue cloak, smiled at her. Astoria ran down the length of the manor hall, manners be damned, and wrapped her sister up in the biggest hug. As tears ran down both their faces, she heard Daphne murmur the most beautiful words she thought she'd ever heard.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman."


End file.
